Deniz and Pip babysits Sophie
Transcript CJ: pip, deniz, we’re going to the main event, but you two are not coming, so we’ll hired a babysitter for you Lily crumpington: The girl you're going to babysit is 30 year old singer, Sophie. Do you think you can handle looking after her? Deniz: yes cj and lilly. CJ: good, but don’t cause any trouble, goodbye! (CJ and lily crumpington leaves, Sophie enters) Pip and deniz: hi sophie! Sophie: (Sings In june’s Voice) hello pip and deniz! (Speaks) how are you guys? Pip: we’re good Sophie: Can i watch all that? It's my favorite nickelodeon show Deniz: Alright Announcer: next on nick, it’s all that Sophie: wow, this is gonna be cool, I am so gonna love some musical guests performing on the all that stage! (30 Minutes later, Sophie sees something on Google that catches her eye. After she watches the trailer, She runs over to Pip and deniz to show it to them) Sophie: (Sings) Oh pip and deniz! Pip: What is it, Sophie? What is it you wanna tell us? Sophie: They're showing the Offbeats birthday extravaganza, it’s a kablam special and it’s at the local movie theater today! It’s at the Vue! Can we please go see it? Deniz: yes, we’d love to Sophie: my friends are gonna be there! Pip: who are they? Sophie: you know Ryan, my boyfriend? He’s at a local shop buying something for the film, and you know my older sisters? They’re going to be there, and so is my older brothers Pip and deniz: cool! (then the three were at the bus stop) sophie: this is gonna be a cool film guys deniz: and who will appear on the film? pip: tell us sophie: well, those cartoon characters from kablam segments are in the special deniz: cool, who are they? sophie: two ferrets named sniz and fondue, they’re didn’t seem to get together you know, and the mayor from action league now, he’s appearing (the bus appears) sophie: ok, let’s go in and we’ll continue on who is appearing (then, inside) sophie: anyways, what was I said earlier? Oh yeah, a little girl named loopy, she‘s cute, and her parents and her mum and dad are appearing as well, and the Offbeats, they’re my favourite, they are appearing deniz: And what about Randall flan? sophie: oh yeah, Randall flan, he is a awesome ringmaster, he’s appearing it, the brothers tiki are appearing the film, and two Louies, one is Louie the chameleon and the other is louie the hamster, and the girl with her head coming off is going to appear deniz: whoa! And jetcat? sophie: yes, jetcat, And Angela anaconda is there in the film, and anemia and iodine, it’s shot in front of a audience, and it shows 5 shorts by the Offbeats themselves, 4 classic ones and a new one, they are, the twig, too much attention for September, paddleball record, the sprain and there’s a new one, it’s called. a new song, its about how the Offbeats perform their hit song (at the mall) sophie: right, where is the Vue? deniz: I See it! sophie: ok! Let’s do this! (At Vue) sophie: (squeals) Guys! Michelle: miss s! Ryan: yo girl! What’s up! We got a lot tickets thanks to the clerk sophie: also, it’s at screen... 1! tara: cool, let’s go! (They went to the theater, they see two people, and the kids are ready to watch the film) sophie: ok, this is gonna be fun, there are the songs that I’m gonna enjoy ryan: this is gonna be fun! And guess what? H&j will introduce the Offbeats performing gator refuge girl Sophie: Yeah, it’s the biggest special since it was released in 2018 in June